Nightshade: A Second Chance
by ArcticCybertronian
Summary: Nightshade was born right before the war had started. Being that not many were born then, Nightshade had one friend, Sideswipe. Seperated from each other during a Decepticon attack never to see each again on that planet. When the Autobots, which now included Sideswipe, left for Earth, Nightshade was left behind. Fate was cruel to her. Will she have a second chance? Shade is an OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Here is my second story!

I am using a OC.

It is not mine!

I have full permission to use her in my story!

And without further a do here it is!

Nightshade: A Second Chance

Chapter 1

(Set on cybortron before the war)

A fidgety little femme youngling sat through a boring little family reunion. All the adults smiled and laughed while the black and navy blue girl named Nightshade sat alone. There was no other younglings her age there. Nightshades pede stomped against the metal ground. She really wanted somebot to fall into one of her cleverly placed pranks. Pranking was the only thing she could do for fun. Her father was in the army and he was gone all the time trying to prevent a war from starting. Her mother, well, she was just too girly. Nightshade preferred lobbing over dressing up.

A loud yelp came from within another part of the house. Finally somebot fell into one of Nightshades pranks. She walked into see the damage. A mid aged femme had a energon cube poured over her helm. Nightshade giggled. She walked out of the house to hear laughs of another. Nightshade turned her helm to see a mech a little younger than herself. She smiled. "Hey Sides! When'd you get here?!" Nightshade hugged the little red mech. "Just now. My Opi had some news for your Danni." Sideswipe hugged here back. Sideswipe and Nightshade's fathers had been friends for vorns. Nightshade pulled out of the hug. "Where's your brother?" "Somewhere painting, I guess." More yelps came from the house. Sideswipe smiled. "I can see you've been pranking a lot more."  
"Yeah, with Opi gone and everything being so stressful with decepticons, it's pretty much the only fun I ever get." There was a long silence. Sideswipe smiled getting an idea. "Could you perhaps teach me?" Nightshade looked up and smiled. She grabbed sideswipe by the servo and started running off.

Timeskip

Nightshade stopped running when she came upon a shed. Sideswipe stepped forward. Something started to click. Nightshade smiled evily. A metal string wrapped around sideswipes ankle and pulled up. He hung upside down. Nightshade knelt down to meet sideswipes playful glance. Sideswipe broke the string and somehow landed on his knees. He stood up and held her servos with his own. He put his helm underneath her chin. Nightshade face softened enjoying the warm silence. Sideswipe let the silence go on for a while, then, being the trouble maker he was, poked Nightshade on the forehead and bursted off running. Nightshade looked up shocked. She shook her head letting a playful grin over take her delicate face features and she started chasing the little red mech.

Timeskip

Nightshade approached the house with her arm rested across Sideswipes shoulders. "And the best prankers are…" "Silent, skilled and sneaky." Nightshade smiled. She let her helm lean on sideswipe. "Thanks for being my best friend, Sides." Sideswipe smiled as they sat down onto the metal ground. He pulled out a writing utensil and started sketching on a thin piece of metal. He folded it and handed it to Nightshade. She smiled as she grasped it in her servo. She didn't open her metal palm. She just let it lower to the ground. Nightshades blue optics met with sideswipe. Both of them looked nervous. Nightshade closed her eyes and leaned forward, as did Sideswipe. Their lips touched. Both of there sparks fluttered nervously. They opened there eyes. "Uh, um…" They smiled letting there feelings over take them.

All of a sudden servos grabbed both of them in opposite directions. "SIDESWIPE!" Nightshade screamed. "NIGHTSHADE!" Nightshade watched as her best friend disappeared in the distance. She let a single tear stream down her face. "Why?" She asked heart broken. "Decepticons are attacking the city!" Nightshade let the fire in the back round fade into static. All she cared about was that she didn't know if she would ever she Sideswipe again.

Nightshade escaped with her mother and her life, but Sideswipe wasn't so lucky. Sideswipes parents were killed. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe found orphans were thrown into the pits to fight for there lives.

End Chapter

Nightshade doesn't belong to me. She belongs to scelecat.

This story does belong to me though.

I have permission to use her!

Thank you to everyone who told me to write this story!

It will be less frequent than "The Allspark: A Sister with a Spark" though.

For those who are worried yes I will NOT leave my other current story! This is a side story! The Allspark: A Sister with a Spark is my main priority! Oh this will probably be MUCH shorter than my other story, but It does tie into my current story!

If you haven't read it please do! My other story is and will be more intriguing if I do say so myself!

Enough rambling! Please review, follow, and fav!

I promise to acknowledge all who do so!

Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Explosions

Thank you RatchetLover and Remnas for following and Favorie(ing)!

Hope it helped your story RatchetLover!

Ratchet is also my favorite character!

I do NOT own Nightshade, but this is my story!

Chapter 2

Nightshade was officially an adult and yet never saw Sideswipe. She was watching the news waiting impatiently for the pit results. When the results came Shade sighed with relief. He wasn't defeated which pretty much meant he wasn't killed. Nightshade turned the news off. She pulled a thin piece of metal from subspace.

It read:

Light in the dark,

Shade in the sun,

One last chance to be the one,

Yet torn apart,

With a chance to mend,

Nightshade, my love, my best friend,

Love,

 _Your Sides_

Sideswipe had drawn a portrait of Nightshade with the playful grin she was famous for. She touched her lips to the parchment. "Sorry Sides, I have to forget you." She threw it to the ground attempting to step on it. Nightshade raised her foot. "I-I have…" Her foot lifted a little more. "Have. Forget it." She put the note back in subspace. "Sides, today I start a new life. I have to forget you." She smiled lightly. "NIGHTSHADE!" Nightshade smiled playfully knowing why her mother had yelled. "Oh what did I do?" She said sarcastically. She walked in to she her mother holding a metal storage cube. "What's wrong?" "Don't what's wrong me young lady! Today you join the Autobot army. I thought you grew out of this silly nonsense." "Still don't see what's wrong." "You know what you did! You put adhesive on this cube missy! Now fix it missy!" Nightshade rolled her optics. She sprayed a light liquid on her mother's hands. Nightshade's mother rolled her wrists. Her mother opened her mouth to give a long lecture. "We're going to be late." She smiled evily knowing that it was her mother's pet peeve. "Fine, but if you act like this…" Nightshade giggled. "Still going to be late." Nightshade's mother rolled her optics. "Fine, let's go." With that Nightshade left for the army.

Nightshade became a warrior. She was fierce on the battle field and she was quick on her feet. Each battle made her forget more and more about Sideswipe. Her feelings started to fade leaving only a glimpse of the red mech in her mind. She forgot her feelings for him and now only thought of him as a long lost friend.

Timeskip

Nightshade and the small amount of Autobot warriors left in her squadron approached the battle field with fierce force. Battle cries forged with in there causes echoed in her mind. When the firing started, as if instinct, she let everything fade into static. It wasn't like she was afraid, it just helped her focus on her goal and her fight. Every time a friend or colige was knocked down her firing became more frequent and her punches had more force behind them. The decepicons were driven back almost to retreat. They almost won…until it all went south…

Nightshade and the few others left standing were tearing threw decepticons like crazy. A decepticon yelled something making a few scatter. A loud click boomed from the ground. All of a sudden a fiery blaze exploded underneath Nightshade and her comrades. The blast blew them backwards onto a wall. Nightshade's shoulders gave out making it almost impossible to move. She fell forward onto her stomach because of loss of balance. She twitched and turned until she was on her back. A second blast sent scapmeal flying everywhere damaging her pedes and audio receptors. Her vision became hazy and her hearing glitches in and out unlike the comforting static she was used to. More blasts appeared in the distance. Pedes approached Nightshade. Nightshade struggled to raise her optics. Before she could see cybortrionan's face, her optics off lined. The last thing she could remember was a dark purple decepticon symbol glowing proudly on his chest.

End Chapter

Hope you like Chapter 2!

What do you think? Any suggestions?

Please review, follow and fav!

Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Questions

Thank you ThePegasusDevice for following!

Okay I guess we should just get into it!

Chapter 3

Nightshade's optics onlined. She was sore, really sore. Her optics took a while to adjust to the lack of light. She quickly realized she was in a cage or prison of some sort. "Where in the Allspark am I?" Her voice was horse and screechy. With every move she made her joints creecked. Nightshade started to stretch when she noticed that there was a mech outside watching her. Nightshade scooted back into the corner of the cell and pulled her knees to her chest. "So your finally up. It's been months." Nightshade raised her eyebrow. "Months?" "Foreign language." Nightshade nodded. Then she remembered the last moments she conscious. She remembered the decepticon that approached her. Nightshade felt the anger churning inside her until it poured out. "Why?! Where am I?! Why didn't you just kill me?!" The decepticon scout folded his arms. "You know why missy and I think you know where we are. You should." Nightshade bit her lip. She did know why and she did have an idea where. "The Nemesis." She whispered. "Good, you know. Now eat." The decepticon threw a cube of energon through the bars of the small prison. "Eat. You know who'll be un-happy if you don't." Nightshade gave the con a scowl. "What if I don't want to?" The decepticon pulled out a weapon. "Pick it up." Nightshade's optics carved into the con. "Fine only 'cause I don't have the strength to fight." She reached for the cube. "Good." Nightshade gave the con a dark look. "Leave me alone. If you…" Her voice started to raise in anger. "Fine…Fine go ahead. I'll leave you alone." Nightshade grinned. She sipped the energon as questions rushed through her head (Helm). Where was her mother her mother? Was she even alive? Where was the nemesis exactly? Had the decepticons won? What will they do next? Screw it. What would SHE do next? The next thing she knew she was finished with the energon. She tapped her pede against the floor. She was bored. She needed some kind of entertainment. Nightshade had an empty energon cube and lucky for her it was the cheap and bendable kind. Nightshade smiled planning everything out in her head. Oh this was going to be good.

End Chapter

Ooo wonder what she's planning? Why DIDN'T they kill her?! OOooo I love questions that just bounce around in your head. Connections and hints will be in this story! Any theories?

Check out my other story "The Allspark: A Sister with a Spark". It connects with this one!

Please review, follow, and fav! I promise to acknowledge all who do so!

Review!


	4. Chapter 4: Pranking Megatron

Thank you Rebekah Redwolf for following and favorite(ing)!

Okay so the weirdest thing happened! I went back and re-read the sample chapter that Nightshade was based off of and I guess her name was actually Nightstrike. Whoops! It still going to be Nightshade though!

Chapter 4

Nightshade smiled today was the day. She had everything set up quite nicely. Nightshade crumbled the last piece of cheap energon she had into a little ball. She threw it towards a energon dispenser placed ironically above everyone's helms. It hit it's target. The energon's dispenser was blocked by an unknown sheet of material. Luckily the sheet fell letting the energon pour out. First the sheet hit a silver mech on the helm the he was coated by old energon. Nightshade laughed uncontrollably in her tiny cell, but when she saw who it was the laughing ceased. "Megatron." She whispered. Let's just say he was furious. "I was going to let you see you know who! Oh, but now you've earned much worse young lady, much worse." Megatron stepped forward. His pedes landed straight on the pins Nightshade made with the energon cubes she was given just incase this exact thing happened. Megatron winced, but ignored the pain. He tried to step closer to nightshade, but he epicly failed. Nightshade had coated the pins with a bit of energon making them slippery. Megatron slipped onto his backside. Nightshade bit down a laugh for as long as she could, but quickly was laughing uncontrollably once again. After a few seconds the laughing was replaced by agonizing pain in her side. Nightshade gasped for air as Megatron twisted his blade deeper into Nightshade's torso. "Don't worry, it'll be much worse, much worse." An alarm went off quickly following by red flashing. "You are so lucky." Megatron laughed as he pulled his sword from Nightshade's side. Nightshade looked down at the energon leaking from her wound. She would survive if she got medical attention in the next couple of breems, but that seemed very unlikely. Nightshade pulled her knees up to her chest and placed her servos on her wound trying to stop the leaking. Soon she was sitting in a puddle of liquid energon. She almost forgot about the alarms ringing throughout the Nemesis. Nightshade slowly started to feel woozy. She started to sway back and forth struggling to stay upright. The only thing keeping her conscious was the loud thumping of footsteps and the ringing of alarms. A group of colorful bots ran past Nightshade. She managed to call out in a weak and raspy tone. "Help." The group stopped starting at the femme prisoner. "Optimus it's an Autobot." "Call Rachet." And Nightshade's world went black.

End Chapter

OOooo I wonder who Megatron was going to let her see? Hmm… Just let that bounce around in your head for a while.

Sorry for not posting. I couldn't find my notebook anywhere. I write 3 chapters ahead in my notebook ! So yeah!

Please review, follow, and fav! I promise to acknowledge all who do so!

Review!


	5. Chapter 5: New Friends

Thank you MythicalDragon18 and bookr00 for following and favorite(ing)! Thank you ChaticReverie for the review!

I feel really bad for not posting! I'm SO sorry! Hope I can make it up to you guys! I will be posting more often now! I promise I won't stop writing this story until I'm finished! Promise!

Chapter 5

Nightshade's optics onlined to see a orange and white mech hanging over her. "Yeah, Online for us." He said. Nightshade blinked trying to get used to the light. Wait light?! That meant… Nightshade shot up. "Where-Where am I?" She frantically asked. "Wow, easy there." The mech rested his servo on her shoulder. Nightshade flinched. "Easy. My name's Ratchet and this is the Autobot base." Nightshade relaxed. "Don't worry. I just need to check you over and weld your wounds." Nightshade nodded. "Thank you Ratchet." Ratchet transformed his servo into a welding tool and went to work.

Nightshade winced very and then. "Hmm…" "What?!" "Oh it's nothing. I just think it'll be better if you meet the rest of the Autobots before I finish your repairs." Nightshade nodded. Ratchet pressed his comm.. link. "Optimus our patient wants to meet the team."

Soon a huge group pf mech's rushed into the medical bay. The tallest smiled down at Nightshade. "Hello. My name is Optimus Prime." Nightshade nearly jumped off the operating table. If it wasn't for her wounds she would've. "P-Prime. It's an honor." Nightshade's optics met with the floor trying to be respectful which, for her, was a rare occasion. "No need for that. Here we are all equals. No more, no less." Nightshade grinned. "This is Jazz and Cliffjumper." A red wide mech with silver horns smiled at her. The black, silver, and neon green mech did a lousy salute. "'Sup." Nightshade smiled. "And this is Bumblebee." The yellow scout wizzed and buzzed. "Oh are you okay?" 'Bee buzzed some more. "Okay, but sorry though." A blue femme approached Nightshade." Name's Arcee. Glad to have another girl here, but please don't tell me your one of those…girly femmes." Nightshade put her hands up in defense. "Oh no I used to dent my dressy armor just so my Danni didn't make me wear it. Arcee smiled. "Good, we might actually get along" That's when it happened. In the back of the crowd was a young red mech. The moment her optic snagged on him old feelings started to arise from the bottom of her spark. Old memories rushed through her processor. Flashes of him plagued her mind. "Sideswipe." She whispered. "What did you say?" Nightshade pulled back into reality smiled fakily. "Oh nothing."

She was introduced to a few others before Sideswipe met her. "Hey my name's Sideswipe and yours is…?" Nightshade frantically fought whether or not to tell the truth. What if he didn't remember her? She would be heart broken. "Uh…um…" She turned to his twin. The only thing she could come up with spurted out her lips. "Umm…My name's Streakshade." "Cool, and this is my obnoxious twin brother, Sunstreaker." "OBNOXIOS?! You're the obnoxious one!" The two started to fight. Good, nothing had changed.

Ratchet shooed everyone away except Optimus. Ratchet went back to work on her wounds. Optimus turned to Nightshade. 'Why did you lie about your name?" Nightshade froze. 'How did you know that? I didn't tell anyone my real name." Optimus shrugged. "The way you acted and you just confirmed it." Nightshade slouched. "Well, I don't want to go into to details, but I have a past with…Sideswipe." "Did you, somehow, hurt him?" "Oh no. When we were little we…kinda…" Nightshade rubbed her helm. "Know what?" She pulled out the note Sideswipe gave her and handed it to Optimus. "We got separated during a decepticon attack when we were younglings." Nightshade's face saddened. "So do you love him?" Nightshade's head shot up. 'N-N-umm… I-I." Nightshade slouched. "I don't know." She whispered. Optimus rested a servo on her shoulder. "Nightshade, I suggest you follow your spark, whatever it may want." Nightshade smiled. "Thank you, but how did you…" "It was on the note." He said handing it back to her. "Thank you Optimus, I will." Optimus smiled. "But just let Ratchet finish." Nightshade realized that Ratchet was standing off to the side. No wonder she didn't feel anything.

Optimus walked out of the room and Ratchet went back to work. " Sideswipe, huh?" "Yeah, what about him?" "That fraggin' gladiator glues me to the berth almost constantly and that's not even the bad pranks." Nightshade smiled. "So he pranks still?" " What do you know about his pranks?" "I was the one who taught him." Ratchet stopped working and gave Nightshade a look. " So you're the one I have to blame for my misery." "Don't worry Doc, I'll try to keep him away from you as much as I can." "Don't call me that!" "Okay, sorry Ratchet." Nightshade raised her hands up in defense. Ratchet went back to work. "So are you going to tell everybody your real name?" "I don't think so. Not yet at least." "Hmm…" Ratchet stepped away. "Okay I'm done. I want you to come back every couple of days." "Days? What are days?" "Oh. Do you know where you are?" "Cybortron? Right?" "No were on Earth. A biological planet. Days are this planet's solar cycles." "Why every couple of days then?" "Well, I might just like takin' to ya? Is it that bad?" Nightshade smiled. She made a friend here on this weird planet. "Thank you Ratchet. I needed a friend here." "Anytime." Nightshade actually looked forward to talking with this mech. She had a friend here that actually knew who she really was.

End chapter

Sorry for not posting! I promise to post more often!

*Facepalm* Bad place to end sorry!

Okay I'm going to leave a story recommendation (that is NOT written by me) at the end of each chapter!

This weeks recommendation: "Through a Cyborcat's Optics" (Romance/Action By:LunarMist Rated: Teen Status: Complete) (Please Read) To tell the truth I was NOT a romance person until I read this story!

Please review, follow, and fav! I promise to acknowledge all who do so!

Review!


	6. Chapter 6: Sunstreaker

Thank you kat151820 and Flaming-Shadow for following and favorite(ing)!

This will probably be the last time I post until after Christmas so…

Happy Holidays!

Chapter 6

Nightshade woke up in her quarters at the Autobot base. She stepped out of her room just waking from recharge. She barely kept her blue optics open as she headed from the common area. "Ugh." She groaned as she rubbed her optics. "Hey Streakshade." Nightshade kept walking forgetting her a alter ego. "Streakshade?" Nightshade spun around when her processor recovered the memory file. "How 'bout a spar." The green wrecker asked. "Not now Bulkhead." "What you scared …girly?" Nightshade was insulted. How dare he?! Bulkhead soon learned not to mess with her.

Bulkhead groaned as he onlined to see Nightshade staring down at him with her servos on her hips and a evil grin plastered across her face. "So who's the weak girly now?" Nightshade held out a servo for bulkhead. The green wrecker smiled and happily took it. "Nice one. You got the spark of a wreaker." "Thanks." She said tiredly. "Wow if that's how you fight when you're tired I would not want to get you mad when your fully awake." "You've been warned." Nightshade laughed half-heartily. Bulkhead laughed then waved good-bye only for him to try to find his next victim

Nightshade trudged through the halls deciding to go to the medical bay to see Ratchet. "Hey Ratch." "Good morning sleepy head. I can't believe you slept in." Nightshade's optics widened. 'Slept in?! I'm exhausted!" "Different night span on Earth you'll get used to it." "Yeah right." She mumbled. "Nightshade, you taught Bulkhead a lesson eh?" 'Why don't you say my a little louder, the rest of base didn't quite catch that." Ratchet chuckled. "Okay, okay. I get it." Nightshade smirked while looking over his shoulder. "What are you working on?" "Nothing much, just looking over your scans. Making sure that everything's fixed." Nightshade smiled. 'It's good to know you care, Ratchet." "So the Doc-Bot's gotta spark." A foreign voice joined the conversation. Nightshade turned to see a black and yellow mech staring at her. "Sunstreaker. Uh… How much of that did you hear?" "Enough…"Sunstreaker walked forward towards the two. "…Nightshade." Nightshade almost jumped back. Sunstreaker had an evil grin on his face as he held out a servo. "It's been a while." Nightshade and the medic sighed with relief when the troublesome look disappeared. "It has been Sunstreaker. It has been." Nightshade shook the servo. Ratchet raised an eyebrow (If he had one). "You know him to?" "Can't know one of the twins without knowing the other." Ratchet nodded. "Sunstreaker you can't tell your brother. It's just…" "I understand." He looked up to Nightshade. "You're the reason he's still alive ,yah know." "What? What do you mean?" "When we were gladiators, Sideswipe hated the fighting. He hated that people were dying just for entertainment He wanted just to give up so no one else who die for entertainment by his hand. Then he remembered you. He kept telling himself he would never see you again if he died. You kept him alive. Nightshade. He refused to look for you 'cause if you weren't alive he wouldn't have a reason to live." Nightshade looked as if she was on the verge of tears. "He hasn't talked about you since 'cause he has the Autobot cause to live by but, I bet he still misses you." "Thank you Sunstreaker, thank you." Nightshade witched back to her usual self. "But if you tell him I swear I'll rip your optics out!" Sunstreaker gave her a very rare smile. "Now that's the Nightshade I know!" Nightshade scrunched up her faceplates. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Sunstreaker did a lousy two finger salute. "Bye." With that he left the medical bay. Ratchet gave Nightshade a sympathetic smile. "Well, this just became more complicated." "You know it."

End Chapter

So Sunstreaker knows now that it's her!

Okay I NEED suggestions for the next 2-3 chapters! PLEASE! I've got the rest taken care of, but I NEED ideas!

Please leave them in the reviews!

This week's recommendation: Painted into the Sky ( By: Jazz's Girl/ Rated: Teen/ Aventure/ Transformers beast wars/ Status: In progress/ summary: A past she doesn't know. A life she only dreams about. Meet Katie. After getting sucked into a diff. dimension her life is about to take a turn for the crazy. Join her as she tries to adapt to a new life, new family, and a new love. Be with her as fate and Primus send her on the journey of a lifetime...or two./ AWESOME STORY!)

I need suggestions! Please!

Please review, follow, and fav! I promise to acknowledge all who do so!

Review and leave suggestions!


	7. Chapter 7: Paint Job

Thank you Defender54 and ashleigepoole68 for following and favorite(ing)!

Sorry for not posting! I had to write this one straight onto my computer!

I don't do that! I always write on paper first! And I just got back into town!

So let's get into it!

Chapter 7

Word traveled fast that she had beaten Bulkhead in a spar which lead to more challengers. She won most with ease. Everyone she beat instantly wanted to get to know her better. She quickly had a group of friends, but none of them were like Ratchet. Ratchet, she could talk to and he knew her secret. Yet, he didn't judge her decision not even frowning upon it. She could open up to him. The others were just….different. She trusted them. They trusted her, but Ratchet was able to understand her. (A/N: I wonder why? Hmm…) She could open up to him without any hesitation. He was simply a friend.

"Hey Ratchet." Nightshade said trudging into medical bay. Some hint of guilt was found in her voice. "What did you do?" Ratchet said jerking around to see scratches and dents all over her frame. "What in the Allspark happened to you?" "Bulkhead managed to slip a hit or two. I guess I got cocky." "Go sit on the examination table. I'll be right there." Ratchet walked away mumbling something about the likeness between Sideswipe and Nightshade.

Nightshade rolled her optics at the frustrated mech fumbling with his tools. Ratchet walked back with a wrench in a hand in a medical repair kit in the other. "I swear you're meant to be with Sideswipe. Both of you are always in the medical bay 'cause of cockiness. The only difference is one is self-inflicted wounds." "You only count them as self-inflicted because you decided they needed it. The wrench was the one who inflicted the harm." Ratchet chuckled. "Do this again and you might have some self-inflicted wounds on your medical record." Nightshade brushed him aside letting Ratchet get to work on the dents.

Within 10 minutes the dents were gone. He quickly buffed the worn scratches. Ratchet brought over some new paint luckily being her original color and he touched up her paint job so it looked exactly as it originally did.

"And I'm all done." "That's Ratch. I owe you." Ratchet smiled. "Anytime. Now sit and let the paint dry." Sunstreaker walked into medical bay suddenly stopping mid-way through the door. He held a servo over his chest and suddenly taking a deep gasp as if he was hurt. "Are you painting without me?" Nightshade rolled her optics at the over acting mech. "Come on Sunny. Not a big deal." He gasped again. "Let me show you what a good paint job looks like." Ratchet mumbled something. "Fine. Fine. If it's okay with her. I'm fine with it." Sunstreaker raced out of medical bay only to return with a small can of gold paint. He held out a brush. "Hold still."

Nightshade stood in awe at the new details on her wings (A/N: NOT door wings!). Two streaks of gold decorated the end of her each wing. The shimmering color complimented her delicate features quite nicely. It brought out her the light blue in her optics. "Wow Sunstreaker. Thanks it's…amazing!" Sunstreaker did a dramatic bow. Nightshade smiled at the twin's obnoxious attitude. "Thanks Sunny." With that Nightshade left medical bay.

Perspective Change

Sideswipe was leaning against the wall when the new femme walked into the hallway. A new paint job caught his optics. "Wow." He mumbled as she passed by. A slight smile took over his faceplates. Wait. Did he just smile at a femme? Something must be wrong with him. He hadn't felt this way since… A deep frown replaced the smile. Nightshade.

End Chapter

To clear things up he did NOT just figure it out! He was just remembering her.

So he has a crush on her. Let's see were this goes! *he he*

Please review, follow, and fav! I promise to acknowledge all who do so!

Review!


	8. Chapter 8: Is that a challenge?

Thank you Windblazer Prime, War WereWolf, and Unicornacopia aipocanrocinU for following and favorite(ing)!

I guess I saw a difference with my writing when writing straight onto the computer so let's try this again.

The ending part will be a molded version of the sample chapter she was based off from.

Chapter 8

Sideswipe hit his helm on the wall of his and his brother's shared quarters. "Get. Out. Of. My. Head." He said between each hit. Sunstreaker slid into their quarters obviously taking a break from running. The black and yellow mech locked the door and still turned towards the entrance, trying to hear any threatening footsteps, started to scold his brother. "What are you doing?! You just went on a pranking spree and I'm getting all the blame and-" He jerked towards his sulking twin. "What's wrong with you?" Sideswipe stopped hitting his helm and gave him a depressed look. Sunstreaker's look softened. "It's Nightshade again, isn't it?" He nodded. "I thought you were over this." Sideswipe tensed still depressed. Sunstreaker went over to his brother and hugged him. "Nightshade." He whimpered. The black and yellow mech said nothing letting him drift into thought. 'I wish I could tell you. I wish I could tell you that she's here. That she misses you. That she hasn't changed. That she loves you…' But that wasn't possible…

"Thanks bro…" "Wait, did you just NOT call me Sunny." He smiled weakly. "Don't get used to it." "I don't plan to. What started this repeat of grief? I mean I thought, yah know." Sideswipe said nothing. He honestly didn't know what did himself. He couldn't like her. He refused to. He loved Nightshade. Wait…He loved Nightshade…with all his spark.

"Hey Sideswipe. Why don't you come pranking with me. I already have Ratchet after me so why not make this worth while." He relaxed then nodded. A mischievous grin over took his faceplates. He had a certain non-pranked femme in mind.

Perspective Change

Nightshade rubbed her optics while sitting in the medical bay like usual. "You're still not used to the night span here are you?" "Nope." She half yawned. "Go lay down." She happily nodded. She walked out of medical bay half asleep. By the time she reached the busy rec- room that couch seemed pretty good. Her optics off-lined to the busy chatter ringing in her audio receptors.

Perspective Change

Sideswipe smiled while doing his prank without his brother. He thought that if he was here he would totally ruin his plans. His plans may have or may have not back tracked some of his work.

Timeskip( 5 minutes)

(beginning of sample chapter)

Sideswipe felt the glare before he saw the glarer. As he re-entered the rec-room he stopped short, seeing who it was. Sunstreaker, of course, ran helm-first into his brother's back. Cursing, he pulled back before catching a hint of his twin's mood over their bond, "What did you do this time?" he growled. When his twin didn't immediately respond Sunstreaker peaked over the others shoulder, and saw that his brother's bad hid, 'Ah, so that's why the rec-room's so quiet'. Standing in the center of the deserted rec-room was a femme. Her base paint was black and blue, with gold edging her wings, of course that was hard to see under the bright orange paint now dribbling down her frame, disrupted only by the smiley face stickers that dotted it. The femme had her arms crossed on her chassis and was half glareing, half grinning at Sideswipe, who chose that moment to snap out of his shock.

"Ah, hello Streakshade! You look different, did you do something with your hair?" He pretended to look thoughtful, the prankster just couldn't resist having a bit more fun with it, even if he was digging his own grave just like Bulkhead did. A look of faked realization dawned, "No, it's that new paint isn't it? I must say, you look great in that new color, I told you she could pull off the orange didn't I Sunny?"

"I told you not to call me that", Sunstreaker muttered from around the palm now plastered to his face. The femme wasn't completely amused, she only continued to glare at the red twin with a shy that she was shy. There was silence for a time, a tense silence as the twins awaited her verdict. Finally Nightshade sighed and shook her helm.

"I was warned," she began tiredly as she was just awaken from a nap. "I knew that your pranks would come to me eventually, but really Sideswipe," she paused and waved a servo, indicating her entire frame, paint, stickers, and all, "This was the best you could do?" Said mech simply stared, caught off guard by the disappointment in her voice, Nightshade continued, mentally laughing at her sly act. "This prank is old, over used, and not particularly unique, though the addition of stickers to the paint is different, it's actually just an adaptation on the traditional glitter, and not a very far divergence either, the least you could have done is lace it with fast-drying glue and strew boxes of items about on the floor to make a collogue, or add paintballs for a more mottled approach, all in all, your attempt shows little imagination or creativity, and is disappointingly. . . juvenile." As she ended her speech she returned to glaring at her audience, seemingly daring them to repute her judgment. Sunstreaker was trying, and failing, to stop laughing at his brother's shock. The irony that Sideswipe was not aware of sent him into a second round of uncontrollable laughter. Sideswipe on the other hand was not happy, when someone insulted his pranks they were, in extension, insulting him.

"You wouldn't know a good prank if it hit you in the faceplate!" Sideswipe regretted the yelling and his language, but he was having a very bad and emotional day.

"Oh, really?" The change in her tone stopped Sideswipe's anger cold, he looked at her, and shivered at the smirk that was forming on her lip components, it was almost a smile, "Is that . . . a challenge?" As Sideswipe continued to stare, speechless, Nightshade stepped forward, quickly closing the distance between them, so that their noses nearly touched, reminding him of how tall she actually was compared to most femmes. Her optics were half shuttered as her breath brushed his faceplate, "Challenge," she purred, "Accepted." And with that the smirk broke into a true devil's grin, she took a slow step back, then, still smiling she turned on her heel, brushing her servo against Sideswipe's and exited the room. For a moment the twins just stood there, then they turned to each other, they didn't need to use their bond to know they were thinking the same thing: What had they begun?

End Chapter

The sample chapter belongs to scelcat, not me! Sorry if she seems a bit off character.

I just molded the chapter to fit it a bit better.

Next couple of chapter with be… let's just say we get to met the mischievous side of Nightshade…

I can't wait!

Please review, follow, and fav! I promise to acknowledge all who do so!

Review!


	9. Chapter 9: Pranks and Plans

Thank you Kaida Fury and dragonfire prime for following!

So I kinda regret typing straight onto the computer 'cause I this is the 2nd time writing this chapter!

I had it nearly finished then my mom shut down the computer with out checking what was open. Grrr…

Chapter 9

Nightshade sat in medical bay while Sunstreaker worked on her paint job so it looked as it did not even an hour ago. "Thanks Sunny." "No problem." He said while stroking his brush over the worn orange paint. "I have to get my-" Ratchet entered medical bay to see Nightshade half covered in orange paint. "What happened to you?" "Sideswipe 'pranked me." "But she pointed out all his flaws and now their in a prank battle." Sunstreaker said with a grin on his face. "I'm on your side for sure." "Me too." Nightshade smiled. "Is there any one on Sideswipe's side?" "No." Ratchet and Sunstreaker said in union. Nighsthade started to stare off dreamily thinking of Sideswipe. "Thinking of Sideswipe?" "What gave me away?" The trio laughed away. "I have no idea what you see in him."

Perspective Change

Sideswipe sat on his berth. How dare she?! How dare she act like that?! Act like… A deep frown over took his faceplates…Nightshade… That stupid femme acts like she knows everything about HIS art! She just can't come in here acting as she owns the place and insult HIM! Rage over took him until all his energy turned into deep sadness. Forgotten memories a rose making his spark twist and turn in the pain that it brought him. Why?! With a straight face tears of coolant dripped down his faceplates. Everything was pushing him deeper into sorrow. "That's IT! That stupid femme is getting pranked like she won't believe!"

Timeskip

Sideswipe walked into the wash racks needing to relax from the recent stress. He switched on the water. He let his frame drift under the liquid letting the tension disappear. He offlined his optics letting happy memories block out the real world. He sighed re-thinking his anger. "I'm sorry." He whispered more to himself than anyone. A strange feeling ran up and down his frame. "What the-?" He optics flung open to see grey paint scaring his red paint job. The shower turned off by itself only to shoot out glue in the middle of his chassis and the top of his helm. "What the-?" He scurried to turn off the shower. He opened the door to the wash racks tripping over a trip wire. He fell on his stomach pressing a fake decepticon symbol and a cut-in-half bucket to the glued areas. "Oh frag no!" He yelled running out of the wash racks.

Perspective Change

Nightshade leaned on the wall in medical bay with a sly grin on her face. "What did you do?" Nightshade smiled at Ratchet and Sunstreaker. "Oh nothing but-" Sideswipe came in half-way covered in grey paint. A decepticon symbol plastered on his chest and a broken bucket glued to the back of his helm. "Oh something is different…Megatron…" She laughed. Sideswipe glared at her angrily. Nightshade, slightly forgetting that Sideswipe didn't know who she was truly, slipped a finger under his chin. "Lord Megatron?" He jerked his head away. "What do you want?" Sideswipe stared at the femme. The intense staring broke into fake laughs quickly. Man, this femme reminded her TOO much of Nightshade, but he brushed it to the back of his processor letting the laughter take over the room.

Timeskip

Nightshade stomped across the room proudly after her prank. Man, that was fun. I had been a while since she had the ability to prank someone freely. Especially without getting stabbed. Getting lost in her thoughts she didn't think to look down resulting in being snatched up in a net. Now dangling 10 feet above everyone's helms she struggled to balance out. Sideswipe came in with a true devils grin on his face. "Oh hello Streakshade. Nice little…what is it exactly?" "Ha, ha" She laughed sarcastically. "Very funny, but this is boring." "Oh boring you say." He swayed onto his other pede. "Yes, I see. It is kinda dull… Maybe some paint would do…" Sideswipe pulled out a remote and pressed a large button. Nightshade's helm looked up to see, as if in slow motion, large paint-filled balloons heading straight for her. Sideswipe laughed as he walked away. "The paint balls were a good idea, but I came up with a better one…" And Sideswipe left the room.

"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Nightshade yelled viciously. Ratchet and Sunstreaker both ran into the room to see a multi colored Nightshade. "What happened to you?" "Your brother!" She yelled. Ratchet chuckled letting the net fall to the ground. "Looks like your brother has your work cut out for you." Sunstreaker crossed his arms and grumbled.

Perspective Change

A light tap was placed on the outside of Optimus Prime's office. "Come in." His smooth voice answered. A black and neon green mech walked in. "Oh hello Jazz. What's going on?" Jazz didn't smile. "Ah managed ta get ma servos on some info on the 'cons, but tit's encrypted. I think you gonna be the 'bot who gonna de-code it." Jazz handed over a data pad. Optimus's optics trailed over it. His eyes widened. "What is it boss-bot?" "Coordinates…for next and biggest decepticon attack…ever."

End Chapter

*he he* We are getting closer to the ending! Few more chapters!

I am SO sorry for not posting. First it was my muse. Then I finished it and I forgot to save it. After that my muse would NOT flow. Then I had some chest pain (luckily it's passing). And now it's posted! Yeah!

Closer and closer to the end we creep!

I hope you like this chapter!


	10. Chapter 10: Volunteer

Thank you nijha44 and SunnySidesFemme for following and favorite(ing)!

Another chapter for you guys!

Happy Chapter 10 everybody!

Chapter 10

"Optimus what cha mean? The Decepticons are-." Optimus looked up at the spy bot. "Jazz you need to understand that this attack is going to have some hard hitters and the numbers are very much against us. We need to have everyone in top shape. I haven't seen such a ruthless attack since Cybortron. Do you understand?" Jazz nodded biting his lip waiting for his leader to continue.

Perspective Change

Sideswipe now free from all the grey paint and bucket walked into his room. He sat on his berth and grabbed a near by cloth and wiped his face. How could a femme make him feel this way? Everything as so confusing. The femme reminded him so much of Nightshade. His spark pulsed whenever he was around her, but what if…if Nightshade was still alive? His spark belonged to her. No one else, but… No. No. This was a war. No room for new romance or new relationship that may compromise the bond between the team. He couldn't. He loved Nightshade. His spark belonged to her and her alone. He just couldn't do that to her. He just couldn't do that to himself.

Sunstreaker walked in and froze. "What Sunny?" The black and yellow bot started to laugh hysterically. "Hey, what's so funny?" Sunstreaker out of breathe just pointed to his brother's face. "Huh?" He rushed over to a mirror and saw in large pink letter the words 'Processor-less twit. Can't even take a clue'. Sunstreaker still laughing walked out of the room pointing to the rag on the bed. "What the-." He walked over the rag now dripping with bits of pink dye. "Primus." He whispered. "It's on."

Timeskip

Nightshade walked into the rec-room to see Sideswipe with his servo on his hip. Nightshade grinned. "Like my surprise?" He smiled. "I did. I hope you like mine…" Sideswipe pressed a button and gas filled the room making Nightshade pass out.

Timeskip

Nightshade woke up with a human food called syrup dripping down her frame and small feathers stuck all over. "What the-." She ran to the medical bay to see Sideswipe chatting with his brother. "So femme I knew you had the coding of a flier, but not an organic bird." She scrunched up her face plates. She crossed her and left the medical bay to get cleaned up.

Perspective Change

"Optimus what now?" "Jazz we need to alert the team. Get everyone in top shape. Check with Ratchet on medical forms. Jazz do you understand?" He nodded and headed for the door. "And Jazz stay staff." "Got cha boss-bot." With that Jazz left Optimus Prime's office.

Perspective Change

"Okay you get it Ratchet." The medic officer nodded. "Don't tell anyone got it? We don't need any panic around base." Ratchet nodded. "Anyone in urgent need to get upgraded or fixed we need to know, now." Ratchet smiled. "Streakshade is the most in need. She needs to scan an earth mode." Sideswipe walked in at that exact moment with certain femme. "So Streaky needs a mode. I volunteer to help her!" Ratchet shook his helm. "Fine just…be careful." Sideswipe let an evil grin take over his faceplates while his spark fluttered nervously. This stupid femme was steeling his spark just like…

End Chapter

So Nightshade and Sideswipe will be alone together! I wonder what might happen…

I hope you like!

Closer to the end we creep! YEAH!


	11. Chapter 11: Secrets

Thank you bellakitty69 and KaidaFury for following and favorite(ing)!

I am so excited for this chapter! Hope you all like it!

Chapter 11

Ratchet opened the ground bridge. "Be careful you two. Scan your mode then come back. Okay?" They both nodded walking through the ground bridge. Sunstreaker walked into medical bay. "How much do you want to bet?" "20 minutes max." Sunstreaker chuckled. "Yeah right."

Perspective Change

"Okay? So where are we going?" "There's an airport down the road here and it's never really used so there's no risk in exposing ourselves." Nightshade nodded while her spark ached. Why couldn't she just tell him? Why couldn't she just accept that maybe he didn't still love her. Why did love have to so confusing? How come everything was just a blur when it came to love? She sighed. She couldn't do that to him. To herself.

"Everything alright?" She chuckled. "Yeah, I'm fine 'Sides." Sideswipe felt a small pain from hearing the old nickname. "I hope so." Sideswipe trying to block out the growing feeling for the new femme brought up old memories of Nightshade.

 _Flashback_

 _A small femme stared deeply at him. "Hey Sides!" She rushed forward and squeezed the small red mech. "Hey Shade! You have a strong grip lemme go!" She smiled backing off. "Sorry." "It's fine. My Danni is going to take us to a museum in a bit do you want to come?" "That sounds fun!" Sideswipe smiled and grabbed her servo. "Come on!"_

 _Timeskip_

" _So here we are." Sideswipe said holding hands with Nightshade. Sunstreaker squealed with joy at all the artwork on the walls. "One day…" He pointed to the main painting in the room. "My artwork will be right here." The two still holding hands still smiled. "Yeah, I bet it will Sunny." Sunstreaker smiled holding the brush to his chest. "You will Sunny. I will be right by your side when it happens too." Sunstreaker squeezed his brother in a tight hug. "Thanks." Sunstreaker let go and ran off to the next exhibit. Sideswipe tightened his grip on Nightshade. "Aww! Young love! Look honey!" Sideswipe and Nightshade blushed. "Leave the poor kids alone sweetie." She huffed some air through her vents. "Fine. Have a good day you two." Nightshade looked to Sideswipe before blushing once more and running off._

 _Flashback Ended_

"Sideswipe! Sideswipe!" "Yeah! What?!" "We're here. So what should I scan?" Sideswipe looked around. "How about that one!?" He pointed to a sleek blue jet. "It's looks nice." She scanned the jet and transformed into the T-39 talon model. "Wow." Sideswipe whispered in amazement. "You look…amazing." That one comment made her spark jump with joy. Hearing him say that made her day and nothing could change that…well almost anything…

"Sideswipe you're staring." He shook his head. "Sorry." She laughed as transformed back into her bot mode. "Come on let's go. You first." He nodded and started to walk back into the forest.

"AAHH!" Sideswipe now hung upside down by a metal string. Nightshade pointed and laughed at the mech. Said mech cut the string and landed on his knees and grabbed her servos with his own. "Nice one." Sideswipe leaned closer over taken by new feelings. Nightshade smiled and leaned forward as well. She being a mischievous femme poked Sideswipe on the forehelm and ran off. "Aw it's on!" And with that Sideswipe stared chasing after her.

Timeskip

"Catch me if you can!" Nightshade taunted. She raced in front of Sideswipe. "Ah!" She yelled as she tripped on a large rock. Sideswipe dived and caught the femme in his arms. "S-Sides?" Nightshade over taken by feeling unknown closed her optics and leaned forward. Sideswipe saw her leaning in for a kiss. Maybe he should. He had feelings for her and Nightshade might not even be alive. But what if she was? No. This was right in front of him. This was a chance he could take. He would always have feelings for Nightshade and she would always have a place in spark, but he loved her.

Sideswipe leaned in letting there lips have contact. Sideswipe still lost in the kiss stood up holding the femme close to him. That's when it happened.

Sideswipe jerked away realization hitting his spark. "What? Did I-?" Everything made sense now. "N-Nightshade?"

End Chapter

FHGRYVDF! YESH YESH!

He knows!

Please tell me how this makes you feel!

The chapter really isn't THAT good but the next chapter must be PERFECT!

A LOT will happen in the next chapter so it may be a while!

Please review, follow, and fav! I promise to acknowledge all who do so!

Review! Or I'll be very sad!


	12. Chapter 12: Regrets (parts 1)

Thank you bellakitty69 for following!

This was supposed to be a major very long chapter, but now it's in 2 parts!

Chapter 12

"N-Nightshade?!"

Sideswipe pulled the femme closer tears forming in his optics. "Nightshade. It's really you isn't it?!" Nightshade squeezed him closer. "I wanted to tell you but- How did you-?" Tears started trailing down his faceplates. "I would never forget your lips. Our first is etched into my processor. I would never forget. Ever." "But what about my Opi? I mean-." He placed a digit over her lips. "I know Nightshade." He squeezed her in his arms pulling her closer. "I haven't been able to tell you, but I love you." Nightshade pulled Sideswipe into a kiss. "I know Sideswipe, I know."

"Who else knows?" "What do you mean?" "Don't be like that. I know someone else knows." She thought fighting if she should tell. "Fine. Ratchet and Optimus and…" "And who else?" "No one." She wiped a bit too quickly. Sideswipe crossed his arms. "Uh, fine. It's-It's Sunny. He knows." Sideswipe pulled her closer. "Do you mean to tell me, my brother, knew before I did?" He said half angrily half jokingly. "Yep." A devious smile spread across her face. Sideswipe silently cursed making deliciously evil plans in his processor.

Perspective Change

"Okay Ratchet, I'll give up my best paints and touch ups if Sideswipe comes back and knows. I bet he won't even have a clue that processor-less twit." "As if. Sideswipe will come back and know everything. I'll give up wrench throwing for the next week if I'm wrong."

Perspective Change

"Sideswipe we should head back to base." Nightshade said looking around a strange feeling creeping up on her. "Sure, ol' Hatchet and Sunny have some explaining to do." She chuckled lightly excited on what was planned for the two. Nightshade pressed her comm.. "Ratchet? Ground bridge please." "Coming right up."

The next thing the couple new a ground bridge appeared in front of them. "Come on." Nightshade started forward when she was jerked back by her lover. "I want Sunny to be surprised so…" He pressed a deep kiss on her lips before walking though. A dazed Nightshade followed behind him struggling to keep her frame from over heating.

Perspective Change

Sideswipe walked through first with a scowl on his faceplates. Ratchet mentally huffed his bet's likely hood dropping by 60%, but still not totally convinced the twin was right. Nightshade walked through with her usual grin plastered on her faceplates. No evidence from there.

Sideswipe walked forward before tackling his brother forgetting all about his plans. "Get the frag off me!" "Why didn't you tell me?!" "Tell you what?!" He yelled struggling under his brother strength. "That SHE was Nightshade!" His brother stopped struggling. "Umm… What do you mean?" He asked innocently. "I mean that Streakshade was Nightshade you fragger." Ratchet laughed in victory. "Ha! No more paints for you! Aw, your pore finish is looking dull. No paints for you." Sunstreaker grumbled and he threw his brother off of him. "Yeah, whatever." He quickly looked down at his finish. Frag. It was looking dull.

Nightshade pulled him up and off the ground. Sideswipe stared at the femme. They both blushed before Nightshade whispered something in Sideswipes audio receptor. He nodded placing a kiss on her lips. "Uhg, you two. Get a room." Ratchet chuckled. Nightshade pulled away. "Maybe leave the room." "It's MY medical bay, remember?" "I remember Ratch." She let go Sideswipe and hugged Ratchet. "Thanks for everything Ratchet." "Ugh, you welcome. You're welcome but cut the ol' frame some slack. You're really strong remember?" She let go. "Sorry Ratchet. Now where's the yellow twin I have to thank him too." Everyone looked around. "Um… No sign of him." "Scrap!" Ratchet yelled. "I bet he went to hide some paints from me." He grabbed his wrench. "Oh, yes. I was meaning to ask about that. You and Sunny were betting on…us." Ratchet bit his lip knowing that he was ina whole lot of trouble with the couple. "Uh." He sighed not sure if he had the energy to catch Sunstreaker after this.

Timeskip

Everyone was chatting in the rec-room after their prime had called them there. "So where's prime?" Bulkhead asked the bots near by. They all shrugged. "Got no idea, Bulk." Sideswipe and Nightshade weren't worried. I mean, how could they be? They were in love and finally together. No need for worries. Whatever the universe could throw at them they could handle…together…well, so they thought….

Optimus walked into the rec-room armed with a gun. Waves of worry hit most the bots. "Umm… Prime? What's going on?" He sighed. "I have been informed of the next battle coordinates. If the Decepticons are not stopped many human will perish indefinitely. This going to be no ordinary battle. Their numbers have increased drastically and their science is getting more and more dangerous. They are planned to attack in little under 1400 hours. You need to get ready. I am sorry for not informing you earlier, but the worry could and most likely would take some effect on the team."

Nightshade turned to her lover and smiled with a hint of worry not knowing what was planned for them, for the team.

End Chapter

This was supposed to be one chapter, but I decided to put in two part so I could post earlier and have a better next chapter.

Next chapter is going to be SDSSTRDY!

No words! No words!

Please review, follow, and fav! I promise to acknowledge all who do so!


	13. Chapter 13: Regret's (part 2) PREVEIW!

Thank you everyone! Especially scelecat for creating Nightshade!

Oh! I am SO sorry! I have been trying to write and post this, but my computer would not save!

Oh I forgot to point out a hint last chapter! Nightshade's Opi is VERY important!

THIS IS A PREVEIW OF REGRET'S PART 2! 

Chapter 13

Regret's Part 2 PREVEIW

The worried bots stood before a non-activated ground bridge squeezing there weapon in hand. Waves of worry filled the silent room waiting for the pre-scheduled time to arrive. Nightshade turned to her lover and got courage from his over confident look. "Umm…. I need to tell all of you something. My name isn't Streakshade…" Team Prime seemed to grip their weapons a little tighter. She backed up and held out her servos in defense. "Oh no! It's nothing like that! My name is Nightshade. I didn't tell you because when I was little Sideswipe and I had a relationship. I was…scared that he would feel the same way anymore so I didn't tell you. I am sorry, I know that we are a team, but I just couldn't deal with heartbreak again." Her helm dropped to the floor. "I am sorry." Sideswipe smiled before planting a soft kiss on her lips. "It'll be okay." She smiled. "Thanks Sides'."

Sideswipe got a few friendly punches on his shoulders. "Hey!" he yelled at the teasing mechs. Nightshade rolled her optics at her love while Arcee continued to tap her chin in the corner of the room. "Nightshade, Nightshade…That sounds so familiar…." Ratchet walked into the room with all the field medical gear he could carry. He looked down at the open panel on his arm. "Optimus…It's time."

End Preveiw

*hides behind chair*

Okay I am back FOR GOOD!

Okay I am better, but this chapter is getting REALLY long!

This was supposed to be an A/N but I hate getting excited over a new chapter, but then there nothing new to read soooo…

I did this!

I need your advice!

Either a pretty long chapter with a cliffy or….

One LONG chapter waiting another 2-3 weeks (sorry) and it might seem a bit rushed because I want it out, but I also NEED it to be perfect…

So…..

YOU deicide on what YOU want!

Tell me in the reviews!

PLEASE!


	14. Chapter 14: Regret's part 2

Thank you everyone! Especially scelecat for creating Nightshade!

Oh! I am SO sorry! I have been trying to write and post this, but my computer would not save!

Oh I forgot to point out a hint last chapter! Nightshade's Opi is VERY important! 

Chapter 13

Regret's Part 2

The worried bots stood before a non-activated ground bridge squeezing there weapon in hand. Waves of worry filled the silent room waiting for the pre-scheduled time to arrive. Nightshade turned to her lover and got courage from his over confident look. "Umm…. I need to tell all of you something. My name isn't Streakshade…" Team Prime seemed to grip their weapons a little tighter. She backed up and held out her servos in defense. "Oh no! It's nothing like that! My name is Nightshade. I didn't tell you because when I was little Sideswipe and I had a relationship. I was…scared that he would feel the same way anymore so I didn't tell you. I am sorry, I know that we are a team, but I just couldn't deal with heartbreak again." Her helm dropped to the floor. "I am sorry." Sideswipe smiled before planting a soft kiss on her lips. "It'll be okay." She smiled. "Thanks Sides'."

Sideswipe got a few friendly punches on his shoulders. "Hey!" he yelled at the teasing mechs. Nightshade rolled her optics at her love while Arcee continued to tap her chin in the corner of the room. "Nightshade, Nightshade…That sounds so familiar…." Ratchet walked into the room with all the field medical gear he could carry. He looked down at the open panel on his arm. "Optimus…It's time."

Timeskip

Nightshade and the rest of team Prime approached the coordinates with extreme caution, the nemesis hovering about a mile away from the placed troops. Megatron stood in front just about to unleash their attack on the near by cites and military bases. He deep red optics flickered with a certain amount of kindness and hate. "O-Optimus? I know your there…" Megatron was still a power driven overlord, but he had certain lines he wouldn't cross like torque to younglings and/or non-threatening senior bots. Optimus stepped out into the open his guard appearing to be dropped. "Megatron you can't kill these humans. You know this." His eyes flickered with a certain delight, the sliver of darkness that started that war was now taking over once again.

"Optimus, these humans have no use to me. I am doing the species a favor. The weak and frail shall perish will the strong and able will live dismissing the inferior of the species." Optimus glared at the warlord. "Megatron, that is un-justified reasoning. That will just cause loss and make the species more unstable, NOT stronger." "You, prime, were raised with a family. I was raised in the pits as a gladiator. We were so close, but just so far away. So much alike, yet so dissimilar." Both leader's optics seemed to flash a certain amount of regret and pain, but being leader they needed to stay strong.

"Prime?" Jazz whispered as the conversation deepened. Jazz immediately regretted pulling the warlord out of his thoughts as the silver mech aimed his weapon at the Autobot leader. "Optimus, understand this. You will suffer as many of my kind has suffered." Optimus glared un-shaken by the weapon aimed at his spark. "We are of the same kind. You know this." "Not anymore brother, not anymore."

The gun powered up the heat hitting the large mech's frame. "Megatron…" The prime glared for a second only to jump to the side joining his troops. "What's are move?" Sideswipe said mentally clinging onto Nightshade next to him. "Back up about 5 miles away before the city limits and hold our ground there."

They all nodded.

Timeskip

Nightshade stood behind a wall of trees a few miles from the city. In the distance they could see troops of drones falling from the Nemesis. Smaller groups of regular mech's like Skywarp and Thundercacker stood close to their master and second in command. The way those two stared at Starsceam made Nightshade think about what their 'relationship' included. She giggled at the thought knowing Starscream for a bit before the war, before he was the second-in-command for the war lord Megatron.

A loud screech rang though the empty fields signifying the start of the Decepticon attack. Nightshade gripped her weapon tight, her wings pressed against the trunk of the largest tree. From across the field she got nods from her teammates. They stepped forward aiming there weapons towards the enemy. "Fire at will!" Their leader shouted.

Blasts surrounded Nightshade as her team and the enemy fired at each other. The 2 of the 3 trine members fell from the sky hitting Sunstreaker at the hip. They landed and approached the wounded Autobot. "Leave him alone!" Nightshade and Sideswipe said in union running to him. They lowered there blasters. "Oh what is he to you, your lover?" The question was directed at Nightshade. She lowered her own weapon. "First of all, no, he is a brother to me. Second of all, your lover over there, Starscream, would be disappointed if you killed me. I knew him before the war. I bet he could tell you all about it." The similar seekers checked her frame. As if recognizing her, they stepped back, eyes wide. "Think you figured it out?" She teased. They pouted and joined their trine mate in the sky firing down upon the un-expecting bots.

The moment the seekers flew away the firing once again came firing down upon the Autobots. "Come on sides'! We have to get Sunny to cover." "Heey-OW! Careful!" "Sorry Sunny." Nightshade let go of her friends arm and shot one of the last standing drones currently shooting at them. He laid him behind a tree and signaled for Ratchet to come assist. He nodded and raced over to the injured Autobot. Nightshade turned to her lover and nodded, racing out into the now scrap pile of a field to join their Autobot brethren.

Three blasts wizzed past her audio receptor. Sideswipe glared at all the bots trying to hit his love with the red fire of their blasters. Optimus was currently deep in a battle with the war lord himself while Jazz dodged the group of drones surrounded him with soft music blaring out his speakers. The drones had given up on their guns, but their 3 fingered fists occasionally hit the cyber ninja.

That's when everything changed. The calmer battle turned into an intense blur of firing and punches. The entire Decepticon army seemed to know exactly where to hit each of the bots, when there guard was down, when hey were at their weakest, which for now was all the time. The bots burned through their energon like fire to oil. Everything seemed to take a darker turn. The race for the battle was changing. The rules were breaking. The universe was taking it's side. "Scrap." Nightshade whispered dodging the current bot racing for her open left side. She turned and slid her pedes underneath the bots pushing then to the ground. She stabbed her blade through the silver bot's leg. He would probably survive, but it would burn through some of the decepticons resources to do so. For her, that was a win, a small win, but still a win.

She closed her optics for a moment trying to cool her over working frame. Her optics swung open, a cold feeling shivering up her spine, like Primus himself was telling her something. Something, important. Something that would change the outcome of this battle, but she didn't understand what he could've been getting at. She didn't understand and for some unknown her spark weighed down sadly for that. Somehow she felt guiltly of…nothing. Nothing at all, but yet there was something. Something in that universe that mentally stabbed at her, tortured for nothing, nothing at all. Nothing.

A sudden rage at mental loss struck her. She raced down the battle field with the intent of killing, murdering anybot that would hurt her friends, family, LOVE. Anybot who had EVER tried to make her lose. Lose her home, her sanity, her life. Anyone who had done anything to incent bots, people, OR planets would suffer. Suffer for all the pain they had caused and brought down upon all those who shouldn't have felt ANYTHING close to that at ESPESSIALLY at a young age. Her included.

A faint comfortable feeling returned after so many unfamiliar years. A sudden feeling of a person sharing her pain, love, and responsibility returned after so many lonely years. She realized how much she had held back and buried deep in the back of her processor. She felt her shark shared for only a moment and the bond was cut again. Her rage dampened. She frantically searched for her sire knowing the familiar spark beat. The only signed of him was the faint feeling of the bond opened for the moment. She took a deep breathe as he had taught her and the rage disappeared into a cloud of nothing. Nothing. Nothing at all.

Her sire was here for only a moment, but then the comfort disappeared along with her rage. Her sanity returned. Something had taken it. Stole it from her. A force greater than herself took her ability to hold a straight face in times of doubt….just like her sire. Her sire was now gone, but for a second, somehow, her was here. He never died. She never felt the bond completely break. Now and then she would feel his loss and pain confirming he was neither in stasis nor near death. Another shiver was sent up her spine, but this one was more of a comforting feeling. Like a mix of the bond re-opening and sharp pain.

She whipped her helm around to the bot she had struck down. He was now shakily raising his weapon preparing to shoot. She sliced the tip of his gun earning her a silent screech from the bot. She felt a light pain in her spark, but ignored it trying to focus on the battle. Screams from bots from both sides were heard making guilt weigh heavily on her frame. 'No this is for the greater good.' She thought, failing to convince herself. Nightshade noticed that almost no bots were coming her way. They avoided her as if she had the scaplet virus. Nothing made since in this battle. Nothing. Nothing at all.

The battle seemed to be a battle of forces. Good and bad. Hideous and beautiful. Dark and light. Sinful and worthy all revolting in unending battle. A battle of spilt energon and pain. One that would never see a peaceful un-sacrificial ending. This battle was like the un-ending war they were in. The hideous war they apart of. Sadly Nightshade had to admit she had been apart of it, apart the un-ending pain. Apart of the end of her species and apart of the death of her home, her planet, her world.

Again another shiver was sent up her spine. If not for these feelings she would've died. Someone did not want her spark to go out. Someone knew it wasn't her time. It wasn't her just yet, even though it might just put her spark at piece. She realized many bots who had avoided her before were now rushing to attack. She shot her gleaming blue blast knocking over a bot. She kicked her sharp pede into the bots torso cracking his plating. A drone pulled out a gun preparing to shoot towards Nightshde's helm. She grabbed his wrist and aimed it at another bot's helm squeezing his wrist stetting off the blast. She threw his husk towards the drones trapping them for a few valuable seconds that let her wound all of them enough to keep them out of the battle.

Another shiver was sent up her spine like someone knew that she wasn't supposed to grow up in cruel world. The dyeing cybortoain planet now inhabitable, her home destroyed. She whipped her helm one again to see a large blast streaking though the air. She leaned back and as if time stopped itself the beam slowly travel past her face. Time slowed even more and the comforting static she had not been able to activate since the battle started returned taking her vision. A familiar scene replaced her eye sight.

 _Flashback_

 _Sideswipe held the small servo of Nightshade while leaving the art museum with his brother. Their small frames glowed in the warm alive sunlight and gleamed in the colorful buildboards. "Hey! We have to return a few data pads to the library, wanna come?" Nightshade nodded with excitement. Nightshade let go of here crush's servo and raced ahead._

 _Sideswipe stood in line to hand in his data pad. "Why did you get a data pad? What's it on?" The young femme asked. "It's on Windcharger! He's my idol!" "He is a racing HERO!" Nightshade exclaimed. "I've heard that-" "He's not only a hero he's a LEGEND!" Sideswipe said handing the pad over to librarian. "Your pretty fast on your pedes AND wheels, Side's." Sideswipe blushed only to return to the previous topic. "I wish that I could be a legend. People could respect me and treat me as an equal, not a little sparkling." Nightshade elbowed her friend playfully. "Hey I'll be right by your side when it happens." Sunstreaker came out of no where. "I'll be right there too!" The librarian shushed the trio as they raced out of the library and onto the street._

 _End Flashback_

Timeskip-7 minutes

Time had faded back to normal as another shiver struck her. She jerked around misleading her attackers. She saw her love, Sideswipe fending off a few seekers with ease. Nothing seemed wrong until she saw it. Far down the battle field was Megatron aiming his canon towards the red mech's back. The fiery blast streamed through the air only to carve a hole through Sideswipe chassis piecing his spark, his life force, his soul.

Nightshade screeched and cried at the tops of her lungs the name of her fading lover.

"SIDESWIPE!"

End Chapter

So…. *Falls downs and cries*

Don't be really sad there's going to be another chapter so… his fate isn't sealed!

I am still sad though. Something like this still is intense and has me in tears!

I have to go and PLEASE tell me what you think! This was A LOT of work!

Please review, follow, and fav! I promise to acknowledge all who do so!

Review!


End file.
